Le Prix à payer
by EmilyPrentissAddict
Summary: Tous peut il être parfait en amour... Maybe to Hoth and Prentiss !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, après avoir lu toutes vos fics, je me suis dit que j'allais moi aussi en faire une. Elle sera bien sur centrée sur Emily et Aaron. J'espère que vous serez indulgents c'est ma première sur CM mais j'accepte aussi toute critique qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer. Et en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous :D

Le prix à payer

Emily Prentiss: " Lorsque je me laisse aller à être ce que je suis je deviens ce que je pourrais être" Lao Tzu.

Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti auparavant d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle vivait. Elle ne pouvait lâcher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait, de cet homme qui était bien différent d'elle, et pourtant pour qui elle serait prête à tout. Elle ressentait le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait lui redonner le sourire, ce sourire qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'a de rares occasions et qui pourtant lui allait à merveille. Elle pouvait le regarder pendant des heures, elle buvait ses paroles et ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses lèvres parfaites auxquelles elle rêvait jour et nuit d'y déposer ses propres lèvres en un tendre baiser. Elle ressentait un besoin intense de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs et de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui... Vieillir avec lui ... avoir des enfants avec lui ... une famille avec lui ...

_New York, le 4 février à 22H30 _

L'équipe de la BAU quittait les bâtiments de la police de New York dans laquelle elle avait passé 4 jours à travailler et à venir en aide à l'unité spéciale des victimes de Manhattan. Ils avaient enquêté aux cotés des inspecteurs Olivia Benson et Elliot Stabler afin d'arrêter un violeur en série qui torturait et violait des femmes pendant 4 jours avant de les abandonner dans les rues de New York nues, inconscientes et amnésiques. Ils avaient arrêté ce violeur surnommé par les médias "le violeur amnésique" après avoir découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin qui se sentait menacé par les femmes ayant un travail qui leur procurait du pouvoir, les victimes étaient soit des femmes d'affaires à la tête d'une entreprise, soit des femmes "flics". Grâce à l'inspecteur Benson qui avait servi d'appât, ils avaient pu arrêter cet homme avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se débarrasser et de rendre amnésique la dernière femme qu'il avait enlevé. L'équipe était regroupée devant le bâtiment, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville de New York mais, malgré tout, la circulation restait dense dans la ville. Tous décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel afin de se reposer après la journée qu'ils avaient eu. Morgan, JJ, Rossi et Reid montèrent dans un des voitures mise à leur disposition alors que Hotch et Prentiss montèrent dans la 2éme voiture. Emily et Hotch discutèrent de tout pendant le trajet. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis l'affaire Doyle et depuis le retour d'Emily, ils avaient passé de longues heures à parler, Emily avait trouvé une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, raconter ses cauchemars et ses peurs. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Depuis, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble et plus ils en passaient et plus leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre grandissaient et c'est ce qui les mena à se retrouver dans le même lit ce soir là, à faire quelque chose dont ils avaient envie depuis bien longtemps...

Chapitre 1:

_New York, le 5 février à 18H30 _

Le soleil commençait à se lever dans la ville de New York quand Emily Prentiss se réveilla. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière qui rentrait dans la chambre et dû fermer plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'est qu'elle était nue dans une chambre d'hôtel et qu'un bras l'entourait par la taille. Et elle se rappela tout, elle avait couché avec son patron, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais à qui elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments de peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Elle se demanda comment aller réagir Aaron à son réveil, allait-il regretter, allait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ou allait-il lui avouer ses sentiments? Beaucoup trop de questions se posaient dans sa tête et elle pris peur. Oui, elle avait peur, peur qu'il regrette tout et qu'il l'a rejette. Oh non ça elle ne le supporterait pas. Alors elle préféra la solution de facilité: la fuite. Elle essaya de se dégager des bras d'Aaron le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se retourna et le regarda dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible, elle aimait le voir comme sa. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler. Elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures quand elle sentit le lit bouger. Elle se retourna et vit Aaron qui la regardait. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

Aaron: "Salut"

Emily: "Salut"

Aaron: "Tu comptais partir avant que je me réveille?"

Emily se sentit coupable à cette question. Elle rougit violemment et se senti gênée. Elle baissa la tête.

Emily: "J'avais peur que tu regrettes ..."

Aaron fut étonné de la réponse, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé et la regardait toujours.

Emily: "Tu regrettes? ... Tu sais je pourrais comprendre après tout tu es mon patron et ..."

Il la coupa.

Aaron: "Non, je ne regrette pas du tout et toi?"

Emily: "Non."

Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la pièce. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Emily regarda le radio réveil à coté d'Aaron et se leva du lit.

Emily: "Je devrais y aller, il faut que je fasse mes bagages vu qu'on on décolle à 9H30.

Aaron: "D'accord."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, il la suivi du regard, et quand elle fut presque arrivée à la porte, il l'appela: "Emily."

Elle se retourna et le regarda, attendant qu'il continu de parler.

Aaron: "Il faudra que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit."

Elle le regardait toujours, hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Aaron la regarda sortir et entreprit de se préparer lui aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, je sais qu'elle est très courte donc demain soir je vous poste la suite :D

Chapitre 2:

_New York, le 5 février 9H25 _

Quand Aaron monta dans le jet, tout le monde était déjà là. Il chercha Emily du regard. Elle était dans le fond a droite du jet et parlait avec JJ et Reid. Morgan était lui aussi dans le fond mais à gauche du jet, il était en webcam avec Pénélope. Rossi quand à lui était a l'entrée du jet à droite. Aaron s'installa en face de son ami, de la où il était, il pouvait voir Emily. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il aimait la voir sourire, la voir heureuse. Il ne savait pas où ça aller les mener mais il avait aimé passer la nuit à ses cotés.

Rossi: "Tu devrais lui dire."

Aaron: "Quoi?"

Rossi: "Ce que tu ressens pour elle."

Aaron lâcha Emily des yeux et regarda son ami."

Aaron: "On a passé la nuit ensemble."

Rossi n'était pas surpris. Il ne dit rien, il laissa son ami exprimer ses sentiments

Aaron: "Ce matin elle m'a demandé si je regrettais, elle ne s'imagine pas à qu'elle point elle me plait."

Rossi: "Dit lui!"

Aaron: "Nous sommes de vieux amis! Et niveau sentiments, nous fonctionnons un peu de la même façon toi et moi."

Rossi: "Oui je sais. Mais à quoi ça va t'avancer de garder ces sentiments pour toi? Et moi je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple. Après 3 mariages et 3 divorces, il ne faudrait pas que tu reproduises le même schéma que moi! Tu es un type bien, et tu mérites vraiment de vivre une belle histoire avec Emily, alors ouvre lui ton cœur!"

Aaron: "Tu joues dans le romantisme maintenant?"

Il rigola avant de se perdre dans ses pensées ... Il adorait regarder ses courbes qu'il trouvait superbes, son corps si harmonieux, ses cheveux noir ébène, mais ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout, c'était plonger son regard dans ses grand yeux verts qu'il ne décrirait que par un seul mot "magnifiques"! Chacun de son côté restait limite en admiration devant la beauté trouvée chez l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'osait cependant déclarer sa flamme et ouvrir son cœur pour laisser libre cour aux sentiments, si forts, qui étaient éprouvés. La fin du vol se termina pour la plus grande partie dans le silence cependant, dans ce silence qui pourrait être pesant à la longue, quelques regards, à la fois tendres et soucieux entre Emily et Aaron ou encore d'encouragement entre Rossi et Aaron ont tout de même été échangés.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà comme promis la suite,

Bonne lecture tous :D

Chapitre 3:

_Quantico, le 5 février, 11H00_

Arrivée à l'aéroport! Au programme pour le reste de la journée, l'équipe doit se rendre dans ses bureaux afin de taper les rapports concernant la dernière affaire qui vient d'être traitée. Vers 19H, les derniers présents sont Aaron et Emily. Cette dernière venant juste de terminer son rapport, elle prépara ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Aaron afin de le lui remettre. Ne trouvant d'autres moyens pour la retenir encore un petit moment, Aaron décida d'inspecter le rapport de sa bien-aimée! Comprenant vite cette tentative, Emily décida d'engager la conversation.

Emily: "Écoute Aaron, j'ai bien conscience que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière a causé quelques troubles entre nous, et je ne veux pas que la situation reste telle qu'elle est à ce moment précis. L'équipe finirait par se poser des questions si on continue à être gênés comme s'est le cas maintenant. Donc je voulais te proposer de venir chez moi afin qu'on puisse en discuter sérieusement et mettre tout de suite les choses au clair."

Aaron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusque chez elle. Ce dernier, cependant surpris du comportement soudain si direct d'Emily décida d'engager cette mise au point.

Aaron: "Emily, avant toute chose, je ne voudrais pas que tu pense que ..."

Elle le coupa.

Emily: "Je ne sais plus quoi penser justement!"

Aaron: "Laisse-moi terminer! Comme j'allais le dire, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je regrette ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière car, je te le répète, ce n'est aucunement le cas! C'était, pour ma part, merveilleux et ..."

Elle le coupa de nouveau.

Emily: "Pour moi aussi."

Aaron: "Laisse-moi finir bon sang!"

Il esquissa ce sourire qu'elle adorait tant avant de poursuivre.

Aaron: "C'était merveilleux et si fort ... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, rien d'aussi fort que ça! J'avais l'impression que ton corps et le mien ne faisait qu'un! Comme si je te connaissais déjà, comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours! Je sais ce que tu voudrais dire à cet instant. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un "mais pourtant, ça ne fait que quelque années.""

Elle sourit d'une telle façon, qu'Aaron comprit qu'il avait visé juste!

Il enchaîna: " Au fil de ces années, j'ai appris à apprécier chaque membre de mon équipe à sa juste valeur! Mais toi, plus spécialement, évidemment! Je sais que je suis ton patron, mais ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne peux plus le garder pour moi! Très surprenant de ma part tu me diras, je sais, mais pour toi je serais prêt à tout! Et je voulais être sur que tu le comprennes! D'où cette gène depuis ce matin! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de m'obliger à t'ouvrir mon cœur! Mais grâce à l'aide de Rossi, j'ai compris que c'était la meilleure solution si je ne voulais pas te perdre ..."

Suite à cette folle déclaration Emily en resta bouche-bée! Elle le regarda! Tout un tas de pensées lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse réussir à formuler une phrase.

Emily: "Je suis très fier de toi! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de déclaration si ouverte de ta part! Toi qui es d'habitude si secret, je suis vraiment très étonnée! Mais aussi à la fois folle de joie. Moi non plus je n'éprouve aucun regret ... Maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis rassurée et je ne voulais plus me taire, malheureusement tu as mis des mots sur chaque sentiments que j'aurais utilisé! Des mots que je n'aurais pas pu trouver, et je ne pourrais jamais te battre! Dommage, j'aurais adoré ça!"

Elle rigola! Ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement ... Puis un peu plus langoureusement! Tout à coup, Aaron saisit Emily et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Après de telles déclarations, ce fut en quelque sorte un pacte, signe d'engagement qui fut "signé".

Je vous poste la suite demain

Bye, en espérant que sa vous est plu :D


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tout ceux qui lise ma fic et qui me laisse des reviews, c'est une petite suite donc je vous met la suite demain :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4:

_Quantico, le 6 février, 9H00_

Après une nuit pour le moins "mouvementée" Aaron fut le premier réveillé. L'occasion pour lui d'observer sa belle dormir! Emily, qui se remettait de sa folle nuit, était allongée sur le ventre à ses cotés. Ce dernier, qui observait les courbes de la belle endormie fut soudain pris d'une folle envie de lui caresser tendrement le corps. Ce qu'il fit! Toujours endormie, la belle Emily sembla pourtant apprécier cette tendresse puisqu'un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Puis elle dit.

Emily: "Je croit qu'il ne peut y avoir de meilleur réveil que celui-là!"

Aaron, ravi de cette phrase, l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui faire une proposition qu'elle ne pourrait refuser.

Aaron: "Que dirais tu d'un petit déjeuner au lit pour reprendre des forces pour la journée qui t'attend. Emily rigola et accepta! Aaron prépara le plateau du petit déjeuner avec grande attention, comme dans les films. Un plateau en bois, tout ce qui est nécessaire comme le pain, le beurre, la confiture, etc. Avant d'y ajouter sa petite dose de romantisme. Il prit une rose, lui ôta ses pétales, et les dispersa un peu partout sur le plateau. Cette petite note fit beaucoup sourire sa belle. Pendant que celle-ci déjeunait, Aaron se leva tout à coup et couru à sa salle de bain. Emily ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait fait ça ... Sur le moment bien sur! Après un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain, Aaron réapparut et invita Emily à le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée prés de la porte qu'elle comprit tout. Aaron lui avait préparé la salle de bain la plus romantique possible. On pouvait y voir: des bougies tout autour de la baignoire, un bain bouillonnant garni de pétales de roses rouges, tout ceci accompagné d'un fond de musique relaxante et d'une lumière sur les tons rose, mauve. Aaron entra juste derrière sa belle et ferma la porte. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Emily, qui avait enfilé une nuisette qui trainait, retrouva vite sa tenue d'Ève. Elle se tourna alors vers Aaron, qui la regardait avec un air qu'elle n'aurait pu interpréter. Elle lui demanda.

Emily : "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Aaron lui répondit: "Tu es belle"

Puis il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'entraîna vers l'avant comme pour l'inviter à entrer dans la magnifique baignoire qui l'attendait. Une fois entrée dans l'eau, il s'installa derrière elle, lui saisit les épaules et entama un massage. Visiblement elle adorait ça. Ce fut un moment très agréable, plein de tendresse, et contrairement à ce que qu'on pourrait croire, il n'y eu rien de sexuel. Une fois sortis du bain, ils se préparèrent. Mais Emily semblait préoccupée, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Aaron qui lui demanda immédiatement.

Aaron: "Je vois bien que quelque chose te travaille. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?"

Emily, ne sachant pas comment formuler ça, fit une sorte de grimace. Aaron lui dit alors.

Aaron: "Parle-moi! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais."


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, voilà, la suite. Merci encore pour vos review et pour ceux qui me suive.

Bonne lecture à tous :D

Chapitre 5:

_Quantico, le 6 février, 12H00_

Elle se décida à parler.

Emily: "Je me demandais juste comment ça allait se passer vis-à-vis de l'équipe. Est-ce qu'on les met dans la confidence ou au contraire est ce qu'on passe tout ce qui s'est passer entre nous sous silence?"

Aaron: "Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il faut agir en fonction de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous et pour notre histoire qui commence."

Emily: "Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord. Personnellement, je pense que le mieux serait de le garder pour nous pour le moment et de voir comment notre histoire évolue avant d'en faire part à quiconque."

Aaron acquiesça, embrassa sa belle une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne redevienne, aux regards de tous, une simple co-équipière et amie pour lui. Ils sortirent de la maison et prirent la route du bureau. A leur arrivée l'équipe était enfin au complet. Emily rejoint ses bureaux et le reste de l'équipe, tandis que Hotch rejoint Rossi. A son arrivée dans la pièce, Morgan commença à lui parler.

Morgan: "Bonjour ma belle! Alors, cette nuit a été agréable?"

Emily: "Ne va pas te faire d'idées! Il n'y a rien entre Hotch et moi"

Les autres se mêlèrent à la conversation ...

Pénélope: "Mais pourtant, vous venez d'arriver ensemble. Dans la même voiture. Non ?"

Emily: "Oui, mais il y a une bonne raison à cela."

Reid: "Je suis très curieux de savoir laquelle?"

Emily: "Quand j'étais sur le point de partir de chez moi, je me suis aperçu qu'une de mes roues était crevée. Ne sachant pas la changer moi même, j'ai appelé Hotch au secours pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Une fois la roue changée et tandis qu'il était sur le point de partir, un nuage de fumée sortit du capot. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et me conseilla d'appeler un garagiste. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire et il a été obligé d'emmener ma voiture. Hotch a donc gentiment proposé de m'emmener au boulot pour m'éviter les transports en commun, voilà tout."

JJ: "Ah bah, oui tout s'explique en effet"

Morgan: "Et le garagiste à dit quand tu récupérerais ta voiture?"

Emily: "Non, mais il m'a dit qu'il devrait sûrement la garder quelques jour!"

Pénélope! "Bon bah les amis! Habituons-nous à les voir arriver ensemble tous les matins."

Tandis que le reste de l'équipe se remit au travail, Emily jeta un coup d'œil vers Aaron qui quittait son bureau et se diriger vers celui de Rossi.

Rossi: "Alors! Tu as suivi mon conseil?"

Aaron: "D'après-toi?"

Rossi: "Alors, je dirais qu'à la vue du sourire radieux d'Emily quand vous êtes arrivés, arrivés ensemble, dans la même voiture, à mon avis, mon conseil a été de bonne utilité."

Aaron: "Je crois que tu as vraiment trouvé ta voie dans le profilage."

La petite blague fit sourire Rossi qui était fier d'avoir pu aider son ami. Aaron ne s'étala pourtant pas sur le sujet. Il quitta le bureau de son ami pour retourner vers le sien dans lequel une personne l'attendait.

Voilà, elle est très courte je vous l'accorde donc je poste la suite demain soir.

Bye 3 et merci d'avoir lu :D


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour toute vos review qui me donne envie de continuer.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6:

_Quantico, le 6 février, 18H00 _

Aaron ferma la porte et dit.

Aaron: "Que fais tu dans mon bureau?"

Emily: "Je me rends compte que c'est tout de même assez difficile de mentir à toute l'équipe ... Ils sont comme une famille pour moi, et quand j'essaye de soutenir que rien ne se passe entre nous, j'ai l'impression de les trahir ... Elle s'approcha furtivement de lui et dit "Et puis, tu me manques un peu ..."

Il repoussa malgré lui Emily, qui ne comprit pas.

Emily: "Qu'est ce qui te prend?"

Aaron: "Je n'ai pas eu pour habitude d'étaler ma vie sentimentale en public. Je sais qu'avec toi, il va falloir que je fasse des efforts je te le promets, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire plus ... J'ai déjà fait beaucoup en t'ouvrant mon cœur et ça n'a pas été très facile. J'espère que tu peux me comprendre. Je t'aime, je tiens à toi, et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, mais il me faut un peu de temps."

Emily: "Je comprends ... Ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai à faire mine de rien vis-à-vis de nous pour le bien de notre relation. Ou du moins j'essayerai aussi longtemps que possible."

Aaron: "Je te remercie. Je pense que nous méritons une petite pause. Va prévenir les autres."

Emily se dirigea vers la porte et Aaron ajouta.

Aaron: "A ce soir ma belle!"

Elle fut agréablement surprise, lui sourit, et quitta le bureau, Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie pour cette pause, les discussions allaient bon train.

Pénélope: " Alors Hotch, le réveil n'a pas été trop brutal ce matin?"

Hotch (immédiatement) :"Non" avant de s'apercevoir de l'étonnement de ses collègues. Il s'était trahi lui-même. Mais il essaya tout de même de se rattraper.

Aaron: "Enfin pas trop. Un coup de fil urgent d'une amie dans le besoin, je ne trouve pas ça trop brutal."

L'équipe eut un sourire signifiant que malgré cette belle tentative, ils pensaient bien que quelque chose se tramait entre leur patron et leur collègue. Malgré tout, aucun n'osa faire de nouvelle remarque à ce sujet de peur de paraître trop indiscret sans doute. La fin de la journée se déroula comme toutes les autres.

Dés que chacun eut finit son travail, il prépara ses affaires et rentra chez lui. Emily fut une des premières à être partie. Aaron lui, comme à son habitude, fut l'un des derniers. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il découvrit, sans grande surprise que c'était Emily.

Alors sa vous à plus ?


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite :D Merci encore et toujours pour tout vos review :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7:

_Quantico, le 6 mars, 7H00 _

Un mois plus tard, la relation entre Emily et Aaron avait bien évolué. Cette dernière vivait presque chez son bien aimé. En effet, elle avait déménagé ses affaires principales. Ce matin là ne semblait pourtant pas différent des autres. Aaron était une nouvelle fois le premier éveillé mais à la vue d'Emily, toujours endormie, il décida de se rendormir un petit moment. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Emily d'être tirée du sommeil. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Jack, le fils d'Aaron, et jouait en quelque sorte le rôle de mère pour lui, une mère de substitution. Elle fut éveillée car elle pensa qu'elle devait aller le réveiller.

A sa grande surprise Aaron dormait paisiblement. Elle en profita donc pour l'admirer un moment, puis décida de se lever afin d'aller lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Une fois que la table fut prête, elle alla réveiller Jack.

Emily (chuchotant): "Bonjour mon grand, c'est l'heure de se lever."

Jack (encore somnolant): "Bonjour"

Emily: "Alors, tu as bien dormi?"

Jack: "Oui"

Emily: "Dis-moi, champion, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à remplir une mission. Ça te dit?"

A cette seule phrase, Jack sauta de son lit et dit: "Oui chef. Quels sont les ordres?"

Emily: "Nous devons aller réveiller le capitaine afin qu'il soit apte à se rendre à la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner. Acceptez-vous votre mission?"

Jack: "Oui chef! Allons-y."

Ils pénétrèrent tout doucement dans sa chambre, et Jack se jeta sur son père, tandis qu'Emily assistait très amusée, à la scène.

Jack: "Capitaine, au rapport"

Aaron (encore dans le gaz): "Bonjour soldat, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

Jack: "Très bien mon capitaine et vous?"

Aaron : « Moi de même, je vous remercie soldat. »

Jack : « J'ai reçu pour ordre de mission de vous réveillez mon capitaine ! »

Aaron : « Vous m'en voyez très étonné soldat, qui vous a donné cet ordre dites moi ? »

Jack : « La patronne mon capitaine. »

Aaron : « Oh, je vois! La patronne est donc invitée à me rejoindre sur le lit. »

Emily sourit et s'installa au coté d'Aaron. Jack leur fit un câlin avant de courir hors de la chambre.

Aaron : « Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de m'embrassez sur le champ. »

Emily rit et dit : « A vos ordres mon capitaine. » avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Aaron. Soudain, le bruit d'une petite cuillère qu'on tape violemment contre un bol retentit.

Emily : « Je croit que nous sommes attendus à la cuisine sur le champ mon capitaine. »

Aaron : « Alors en route mauvaise troupe. » ce qui amusa sa belle.

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le même ton que le réveil. Une fois qu'il fut terminé Emily demanda à Jack d'aller se préparer, tandis qu'elle et Aaron allait en faire de même. Une fois seule avec Aaron :

Emily : « Dis, je voudrais qu'on reparle de quelque chose toi et moi. »

Aaron : « Oui, dis-moi. »

Emily : « Je me suis dit que comme ça commençait à devenir sérieux entre nous, que je connais ton fils, que j'habite plus ou moins ici, il serait peut-être temps d'en parler à l'équipe non ? »

Aaron : « Je pense que c'est le bon moment en effet. Mais que dirais-tu qu'on leur fasse une petite plaisanterie, pour nous venger de leurs petites blagues d'il y a quelques temps ? »

Emily : « Tout à fait d'accord mon capitaine ! »

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, puis s'en alla un peu devant pour aller récupérer Jack et vérifier qu'il était prêt. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la voiture d'Aaron. Le jeune couple déposa tout d'abord Jack à l'école avant de se rendre au bureau. Sur le chemin, ils essayèrent de mettre au point un plan pour leur petite blague. Tout compte fait, ils jugèrent que c'était mieux de faire une mise en scène pour leur avouer leur relation Aaron déposa tout d'abord Emily, à quelques centaines de mètres des bâtiments de la BAU pour ne pas qu'on les voit ensemble afin de garantir la réussite de leur plan ; puis il repartit faire le tour de plusieurs pâtés de maison afin de laisser le temps à sa belle de mettre en place le plan. Puis se fut au tour d'Aaron de faire son entrée et de rejoindre directement son bureau. Emily annonça alors à toute l'équipe même à Pénélope présente dans la pièce.

Emily : « Il faut que j'aille parler à Hotch de toute urgence. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Pendant ce temps ; Aaron avait fermé les stores de son bureau et attendait Emily. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, il claqua violemment la porte. Il avait volontairement mal fermé, ou du moins pas jusqu'en bas, un des stores. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis se mirent à s'embrasser. Hotch avait choisi sa place pour avoir vue sur le store mal fermé. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, au bout de quelques instants, un regard dépassa, puis un autre, et encore un autre, par le trou du store. Aaron attrapa Emily par la main, ils sortirent de son bureau et il ordonna :

Hotch : « Une réunion ici ! Et vite ! Allez HOP HOP HOP ! »

Une fois tous réunis même Rossi, Aaron dit : « Si je vous aie tous réunis ici, maintenant, c'est que j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer."

Pénélope (très inquiète) : « Quoi ? Vous allez nous quitter ? »

Aaron : « Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne part pas. Bien au contraire ! Bon en fait, on n'a pas voulu vous en parlez avant mais Emily et moi sommes ensemble. »

A cette seule phrase tous les membres de l'équipe, mis à part Rossi, eurent un grand sourire. Pénélope serra Emily dans ses bras avant de dire : « C'est génial ! » Morgan, à son tour, prit Emily dans ses bras lui aussi, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Tu le mérites amplement ma belle ! »

JJ félicita Emily à son tour puis enfin Reid, tandis que Rossi serra la main d'Aaron. Après toutes ces embrassades, chacun se remit à son travail. Quelques heures plus tard, Aaron arrive dans l'open-space et dit : « Nous avons une affaire ».

Et voilà, Bisous à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Je vous met la suite, Merci à ceux qui me suivent.

Bonne lecture à tous 3

Chapitre 8 :

Quantico, Le 6 mars, 14H00

L'équipe entama un rassemblement dans la salle de réunion pour faire un rapide Briefing sur l'affaire.

Aaron : « Pénélope, que savons-nous ? »

Garcia : « Deux corps de femme ont été retrouvés ces deux dernières semaines. Georgia Simons, plus connue sous le nom d'Heidi, et Amy Jordan, plus connue sous le nom de Célia. Elles étaient toutes deux prostituées. Le mode opératoire est identique. Elles ont toutes deux été enlevées, il n'y a pas de témoin, leurs corps ont été abandonnées à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, mais dans le même secteur. Autre chose. Elles ont été torturées et violées. »

Aaron : « C'est tout ce que nous avons ? »

Pénélope : « Oui monsieur. »

Reid observe les deux photos des deux corps.

Reid : « Elles ont toutes deux été abandonnées dans une position qui suggère que le tueur éprouve des regrets. »

Emily : « Il doit ressentir l'obligation de les tuer. Je pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec son enfance. »

Rossi : « Physiquement elles ne se ressemblent pas. Mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient prostituées, y a-t-il d'autres points communs Garcia? »

Garcia : « Non, pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons. Je m'en vais immédiatement faire de nouvelles recherches voir si quelque chose a pu être oublié. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Morgan : « Le fait qu'elles aient été torturées et violées suggère qu'il ressent de la rage particulière envers les prostituées. »

Reid : « Elles ont toutes les deux été retrouvées dans le même quartier. Cela peut nous laisser penser que le tueur a choisi de déposer ses victimes dans ce quartier car c'était un endroit connu pour lui, donc il doit habiter pas loin. Il faut que j'établisse sa zone de confort. »

JJ : « De mon côté, je vais voir si nous avons eu d'autres cas similaires, et aussi, si une autre prostituée n'a pas disparu des dernières 72H. Sachant qu'il garde ses victimes environ une semaine avant de les tuer et de s'en débarrasser, il va lui falloir une autre fille. Donc il va falloir agir très vite et établir un profil très rapidement ! »

Hotch : « Donc. Reid, tu établis le profil géographique, JJ tu fais le profil des victimes, Morgan, tu vas parler aux parents des victimes, Rossi, tu accompagnes Morgan, quant à Emily et moi, nous allons nous rendre sur les scènes de crimes. »

Tous partirent pour accomplir leurs tâches respectives. Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réunion.

Hotch : « Qu'avons-nous de nouveau ? »

Reid : « Je pense que le tueur habite dans les environs de Baltimore. Les deux corps ayant été abandonnés dans les environs de Baltimore, c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Après, à voir si ça colle avec le profil du tueur. »

Hotch : « En parlant de profil, où en sommes-nous pour celui des victimes ? Quelles sont leurs points communs ? »

Garcia : « Mis à part qu'elles étaient prostituées, physiquement elles ne se ressemblent pas. Donc ce tueur ne choisit pas ses victimes par rapport à leur physique. Cependant, ses deux premières victimes avaient un bon job avant de devenir des prostituées. Elles étaient célibataires et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de famille, mis à part leurs parents. Autre point commun, elles bossaient à quelques pâtés de maison l'une de l'autre et vivaient dans le même quartier, pourtant elles ne se sont sûrement jamais rencontrées. Ce qui laisse deux endroits où le tueur aurait pu les choisir. Leur domicile ou leur lieu de travail. »

JJ : « Moi, j'ai trouvé autre chose en fouillant un peu. Quand elles eurent perdu leur boulot, les deux victimes se sont laissé aller. Elles avaient une mauvaise estime d'elles, autant Georgia qu'Amy. »

Hotch : « Les éléments sont minces mais vous avait fait du bon boulot. Morgan, Rossi, les parents des victimes, ça a donné quoi ? »

Morgan : « Les parents de la 1ére victime, Georgia Simons, n'avaient pas l'air très proches de leur fille. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant de son job. »

Rossi : « J'ai noté que dans leur maison, ils avaient bon nombre de photos avec leurs deux fils mais Georgia semblait mise à l'écart. »

Hotch : « Et pour la 2éme victime ? »

Morgan : « Amy Jordan. Eux, ils semblaient peu étonnés de notre visite, ainsi que la mort de leur fille. On aurait dit qu'ils s'en doutaient. »

Rossi : « Ils ont cessé de parler à Amy quand elle est devenue prostituée. Cela fait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles. »

Emily : « Quant aux scènes de crimes, elles sont toutes deux dans des endroits isolés, non éclairés, et avec très peu de passage. Ceci laisse donc transparaitre le peu de confiance et d'assurance du tueur. »

Hotch : « Ce qui rejoint la disposition des corps face contre terre qui exprime les regrets. Nous sommes prêts à établir un profil ! »

J'espère que sa vous a plus :D

Bye 3


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite désoler du retard j'espère que sa vous plaire :D

Bonne lecture à tous et merci mille fois à tous ceux qui me suive ! 3

Chapitre 9 :

Quantico, le 6 mars, 21H

L'équipe s'était réunie, ainsi que la police de Baltimore.

Reid : « On sait que le tueur vit dans les environs de Baltimore, ce qui nous indique qu'il connait bien les lieux. Par manque de confiance en lui, il n'a pas dû oser se risquer à abandonner les corps en terrain inconnu. »

Emily : « C'est un homme de race blanche ; entre 30 et 40 ans ; plutôt timide, réservé ; si vous le croisiez dans la rue, il ne se risquerait sûrement pas à vous fixer dans les yeux, au contraire, il détournerait son regard. »

Morgan : « Il viole et torture ses victimes car il a une mauvaise image des prostituées. Ceci doit avoir un rapport à son enfance, sa mère devait certainement être une prostituée elle aussi. »

JJ : « Les victimes n'ont pas de ressemblance physique ce qui nous incite à penser que leur apparence lui importe peu, ce qu'il cherche c'est une fille, prostituée, ayant pour seule famille des parents désintéressés. Donc il ne choisit pas ses victimes au hasard, il y a toute de même un travail de recherches fait au préalable. Il va dans la rue, cherche une victime potentielle, fait un travail de recherches, et décide si elle lui convient ou non. Son travail lui permet donc d'obtenir ces informations."

Rossi : « Il positionne ses victimes face contre terre ce qui laisse paraître qu'il regrette son geste. Il les torture et les viole durant une semaine, donc il doit avoir une maison avec une cave, ou tout du moins un lieu à l'abri du regard des gens et où il ne risque pas d'être dérangé."

Hotch : « Ce soir nous tournerons dans les rues de Baltimore, afin de trouver le tueur. Nous faisons un appel à la mobilisation de tous afin de nous aider à le trouver et éviter qu'une nouvelle fille soit tuée. Merci à tous. »

Toute l'équipe quitta la conférence. Hotch entraina Emily à part.

Hotch : « Surtout fait attention à toi, il pourrait être dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Emily : « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je serai prudente. Et puis, je ne serai pas toute seule, Morgan sera pas loin, il veillera sur moi et me protègera. »

Hotch embrassa Emily quand Morgan les surprit.

Morgan : « Oh ! Excusez-moi, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait ! Les équipes sont formées et prêtes à tourner. »

Hotch : « D'accord, C'est parti ! »

Emily embrassa de nouveau Hotch avant de se mettre en route.

Alors sa vous plu encore ?


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos commentaire :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 10 :

Quantico, le 6 mars, 23H

Tout le monde avait été réparti par deux afin de surveiller la ville de Baltimore. Morgan était avec Prentiss, Hotch était avec Rossi et Reid avec JJ. Derek et Emily était à Lexington.

Derek : « Sa m'a fait bizarre tout à l'heure. »

Emily : « De quoi ? »

Derek : « Toi et Hotch. Je ne suis pas encore habitué. »

Emily : « Il s'inquiète pour moi. »

Derek : « C'est normal. »

Emily : « Oui, je sais mais j'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. »

Derek : « Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais depuis Doyle on s'inquiète tous pour toi et c'est normal, on ne veut pas te perdre une seconde fois. Et puis, il tient à toi. »

Emily : « Oui, je sais. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Emily : « Je vais de l'autre côté de la rue, ce sera plus facile pour le repérer. »

Derek : « D'accord. »

Elle traversa la rue. Elle surveillait depuis 30 minutes quand elle aperçu un homme correspondant au profil. Il arrivait en face d'elle.

Emily (dans son micro) : « J'ai repéré quelqu'un. »

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Quand il leva la tête, il la vit et comprit. Il pris la fuite sur le champ. Elle entendait Derek dans son oreillette.

Derek : « Restes où tu es, j'arrive surtout ne bouge pas. »

Emily : « Je ne peux pas, il s'enfuit, il m'a repéré. »

Aaron : « Non Emily, tu ne le suis pas ! »

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà lancée à sa poursuite. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une ruelle qui était en fait une impasse. Quand elle rentra dans la ruelle arme à la main, elle ne vit personne, elle continua à avancer doucement en restant vigilante, elle ne vit toujours personne, elle savait qu'il était ici ! Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà l'homme l'avait attrapé par le cou, l'avait désarmé et la menaçait d'un couteau.

Derek : « Emily ! »

L'homme l'obligea à se retourner ainsi il pouvait utiliser Emily afin de ne pas se faire tirer dessus et Emily pu voir Derek qui menaçait l'homme de son arme. Derek avança doucement vers eux.

Homme : « N'avancez pas sinon je la tue ! »

L'homme était très nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Emily ne pouvait rien faire au risque de mourir. Très vite le reste de l'équipe ainsi que quelques policiers arrivèrent et menacèrent l'homme de leurs armes."

Derek : « Lâchez la et on pourra discuter."

Homme : « Non, si je la lâche vous allez m'arrêter. »

Aaron : « Si vous la lâchez et que vous me donnez votre arme je vous promets que l'on pourra parler. »

Homme : « Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Emily : « Pourquoi avoir tué ces femmes ? »

Homme : « C'était des putes comme ma mère, elles ne méritaient pas de vivre, même leurs parents ne voulaient plus d'elles, elles sont mieux où elles sont maintenant ! »

Emily : « Elles méritaient de vivre. Ce n'est pas parce que votre mère vous a ignoré toute votre enfance qu'elles ne méritaient pas de vivre, elles se prostituaient pour pouvoir survivre, elles n'ont pas demandé à ce que leurs parents les ignorent comme ils l'ont fait. »

JJ : « Votre mère vous aimait, elle ne savait juste pas comment vous le montrer, elle n'a pas choisi de se prostituer, elle était comme Georgia Simons et Amy Jordan, de simples femmes qui voulait gagner de l'argent pour survivre. »

Homme : « Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé, elle à commencé à se prostituer quand mon père nous a quitté car elle ne supportait plus d'être seule, avoir un fils à s'occuper ne lui était pas suffisant sans doute ! »

Aaron : « Non elle a fait ça pour que vous ayez une vie normale, pour pouvoir vous nourrir, vous permettre d'aller à l'école et d'avoir une enfance comme les autres. »

Homme : « N'essayez pas de me faire croire une chose pareille, de toute façon je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

L'homme baisa sa main dans lequel il tenait le couteau sous la gorge d'Emily et enfonça son couteau dans le dos d'Emily qui s'effondra par terre et se suicida d'un coup de couteau sous la gorge. Aaron couru au prés d'Emily qui était inconsciente…

Aaron : « Appelez une ambulance. »


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous :D

Bonne lecture à tous et encore MERCI à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de lire ma fic et surtout de me laisser des reviews, c'est très encourageant pour continuer :D

Chapitre 11 :

_Quantico, le 7 mars, 1H00_

Quand Emily se réveilla elle était dans l'ambulance et Aaron se tenait au près d'elle, il lui tenait la main et la regardait.

Aaron : « Hey ! Sa va ? »

Emily : « Super bien. »

Elle lui sourit, il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'ambulance s'arrêta ce qui leur signifia qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Emily fut emmenée dans une pièce à part pour être soignée. Aaron attendait dans la salle d'attente quand Derek, Rossi, JJ et Reid arrivèrent.

JJ : « Alors ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

Aaron : « Elle s'est réveillée dans l'ambulance, ils vont lui faire passer un scanner comme elle s'est évanouie et regarder si le couteau n'a touché aucun organe pour savoir s'ils doivent l'opérer. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant. »

Aaron avait les larmes aux yeux, on pouvait ressentir toute la peur qu'il éprouvait. Rossi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Personne n'osait parler, ils étaient tous très inquiets pour leur amie. Après une heure d'attente un médecin vint les voir.

Médecin : « Vous êtes là pour Emily Prentiss ?

Aaron : « Je suis son petit ami. Comment va-t-elle docteur ? »

Médecin : « Elle va très bien, le couteau n'as pas touché d'organe, nous l'avons recousue elle va pouvoir sortir, on va juste la garder une petite heure pour s'assurer que tout va bien car elle a un léger traumatisme crânien mais rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Aaron : « Merci docteur, on peut la voir s'il vous plait ? »

Médecin : « Oui, suivez-moi. »

Ils suivirent le médecin jusque devant la porte.

Médecin : « Voilà, je viendrais la voir dans une heure. »

Aaron : « Merci beaucoup docteur. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et parti. Aaron rentra dans la chambre suivi de près par le reste de l'équipe. Emily était assise sur son lit d'hôpital, elle sourit quand elle les vit rentrer dans la chambre. Aaron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Aaron : « Sa va ? »

Emily : « Oui j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais sa va »

Derek : « Tu nous a fais très peur ! »

Emily : « Désolé. »

Ils entendirent des coups venant de la porte de la chambre. C'était Pénélope, elle avait l'air affolée."

Pénélope : « Je suis venue dés que j'ai pu ! Ca va ? »

Emily : « Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Quelques éraflures ! »

Pénélope : « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu entendre ! »

Elles se sourirent.

Hotch : « Tu as reçu les résultats du labo ? »

Penelope : « Oui. Il s'appelait George Carlson, il n'a jamais était arrêté, sa mère était prostituée et elle est morte 1 semaine avant le début des meurtres. »

Rossi : « C'est sûrement ce qui l'a poussé à tuer. »

Penelope : « Je vous ai envoyé son adresse. »

Morgan : « On va y aller alors ! »

Hotch : « Je viens avec vous, JJ et Penelope vous restez là ! »

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi et Reid partir. Penelope s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'Emily.

Penelope : « Alors qu'est ce qui t'a pris de suivre ce cinglé, tu sais combien tu nous as fait peur ? »

Emily : « Oui, je sais Derek m'a déjà fait la remarque mais il allait nous échapper je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

JJ : « Le principale c'est que ça se soit bien fini, mais Hotch était vraiment mal ! »

Penelope : « D'ailleurs ! Toi et Hotch ? Raconte ! »

Emily : « Le soir après l'affaire à New York avec Benson et Stabler, on est rentré à l'hôtel et c'était un de ces jours où je n'étais pas bien alors il m'a proposé d'aller boire un coup au bar afin de parler. On n'a parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, je me sentais beaucoup mieux rien que de parler avec lui, après il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre, il m'a embrassé et on a couché ensemble. C'était génial, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que l'on était ensemble. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu peur qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'était passé et j'aurais pu le comprendre après tout, c'est mon patron. Mais on en reparlé le lendemain soir, après le boulot chez moi, et c'est là que tout a commencé. »

JJ : « Sa fait 1 mois que vous êtes ensemble et tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? »

Emily : « On ne voulait le dire à personne tant que l'on était pas sûrs que ça allait marcher entre nous. »

Penelope : « Jack le sait ? »

Emily : « Oui, on lui a dit assez rapidement, on voulait être sur qu'il soit d'accord avec la situation et on ne voulait surtout pas lui imposer notre relation. »

JJ : « Et comment il l'a prit ? Ca ne doit pas être évident pour lui de voir son père avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. »

Emily : « Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'on lui explique que je ne remplacerai jamais sa mère mais il l'a très bien prit, il était heureux que son père ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Depuis j'habite presque chez eux. »

Penelope : « C'est super, on est super contentes pour vous ! »

JJ : « Oui, vous le méritez. »

Emily : « Merci les filles. »

Elles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne ausculter Emily et lui dise qu'elle pouvait partir. Elles partirent toutes les trois rejoindre les garçons au bureau. Quand elles arrivèrent ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés de la perquisition alors elles décidèrent de les attendre dans la salle de réunion. Les garçons arrivèrent 30 min plus tard. Emily repensa à tous ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Aaron et Jack. Elle n'avait jamais était si heureuse que depuis qu'elle était avec eux. Ils étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps.

Derek : « C'était bien notre homme, on a retrouvé les photos de nos victimes avant et après leur meurtre, il les gardait en souvenir. »

JJ : « L'affaire est donc classée. »

Aaron : « Oui, rentrez chez vous, il est tard ! Je ne veux pas vous voir avant 12H demain. Emily il faut que je te parle. »

Emily : « D'accord. Salut tout le monde ! »

Ils sortirent tout les deux et allèrent dans le bureau d'Aaron. Emily rentra la première et Aaron ferma la porte derrière lui.

Aaron : « Qu'est ce qui ta pris de suivre Carlson dans la ruelle, au lieu d'attendre Morgan ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Emily : « Il allait s'enfuir je n'allais quand même pas le laisser nous échapper, il aurait tué une autre femme. »

Aaron : « Je t'avais donné l'ordre d'attendre, tu n'aurais pas du désobéir à mes ordres. »

Emily : « Sois honnête Aaron, pourquoi tu es réellement en colère ? »

Aaron : « Je suis en colère parce que j'ai eu très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu ne m'as pas écouté et il aurait pu te tuer ! »

Emily : « Avant tu ne m'aurais jamais dit d'attendre Morgan, tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de regarder un suspect s'enfuir juste pour attendre que Morgan soit là, je suis très bien capable de me protéger moi-même et tu le sais ! Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu mélanges vie privée et travail, tu t'inquiètes pour moi à chaque fois qu'on sort sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Aaron : « Tu ne peut pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Emily : « Ce que je te reproche c'est de ne pas me considérer comme une collègue quand on est au travail, je te croyais plus professionnel que ça ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et parti en la claquant derrière elle. Quand elle sorti, elle croisa Reid qui était encore au bureau.

Reid : « Ca va Emily ? »

Emily : « Oui. »

Elle avait répondu un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais elle était tellement en colère contre Aaron qu'elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et qu'on la laisse tranquille, même si elle savait qu'elle allait s'en vouloir d'avoir parlé à Reid de cette façon. Lui qui n'y était pour rien, lui qui voulait juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Elle comprenait que ces collègues ; qui était son unique famille s'inquiètent pour elle après ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir mais elle avait du mal à s'y faire, elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant quand elle était avec eux. Elle sortit du bureau et monta dans sa voiture et parti en direction de sa maison, elle roulait depuis 5min quand son téléphone sonna elle le sorti de sa poche, elle regarda l'écran, c'était JJ.

Emily : « Reid l'a surement prévenu. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'écran de son portable et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit un camion qui arriver sur sa gauche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le camion la percuta de plein fouet.

Alors vous voulez la suite ? MDr 3


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard désoler ! Merci encore pour tout ce qui m'envoie des review et à qui je ne peut pas répondre car il n'ont pas de compte :D

Bonne lecture à tous ! 3

Chapitre 12 :

_Quantico, le 7 mars, 3H00_

Aaron quitta le bureau, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon vis-à-vis d'Emily. Elle avait oublié son sac au bureau, il décida donc de passer chez elle pour le lui rendre. Il espérait aussi pouvoir parler avec elle. Quand il arriva devant chez elle, sa voiture n'était pas là, il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva chez lui, il se senti seul, Jack était chez sa tante, il avait prit l'habitude de rentrer et de retrouver Emily qui avait déjà été récupérer Jack. Mais ce soir là, il était seul. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler Emily, sans réponse. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher et se dit qu'il essaierait de rappeler Emily demain matin avant que Jack ne rentre de chez sa tante.

Le Lendemain matin, Aaron se réveilla de bonne heure, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensa à sa dispute avec Emily. Il avait eu tort de se comporter de cette façon avec elle, il n'aurait jamais du l'engueuler mais il avait peur, peur de la perdre, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il attendit 2 heure et se décida à essayer de l'appeler de nouveau, peut-être qu'après une nuit, elle lui en voudrait moins et serai prête à lui parler, mais elle ne répondit pas au énième coup de fil qu'il lui passa. On sonna à la porte, c'était Jessica qui venait ramener Jack à son père. Aaron ouvrit la porte et un petit bonhomme lui sauta dans les bras.

Jack : « Salut, papa ! »

Aaron : « Salut, mon grand ! Ca va ? Ca à était avec tante Jessica ? »

Jack : « Oui, super ! J'ai fais un dessin pour Emily, elle est là ? »

Aaron : « Non désolé mon grand elle est resté chez elle ! »

Jack : « Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? Elle nous aime plus ? »

Aaron : « Mais si mon grand, elle avait juste besoin de rentrer chez elle mais je lui dirai que tu veux la voir et peut être qu'elle viendra ce soir. »

Jack : « Super, comme ca je pourrais lui donner mon dessin. »

Et il partit dans sa chambre.

Aaron : « Merci de l'avoir gardé Jessica, tu veux rentrer boire un café ? »

Jessica : « Non merci Aaron, je dois y aller, je récupère Jack ce soir après l'école. »

Aaron : « D'accord, merci, je passerai le prendre chez toi après le boulot. »

Jessica : « Ok. »

Il ferma la porte et alla voir son fils. Jack était tranquillement en train de dessiner dans sa chambre.

Aaron : « Et bonhomme ca te dirai qu'on regarde les dessins animés ensemble avant que je t'emmène a l'école ? »

Jack : « Ouai ! »

Ils regardèrent les dessins animés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de partir, ensuite, Aaron se rendit au bureau. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour se retrouver seul, ne pas savoir quoi faire et penser sans arrêt a Emily qui ne répondais toujours pas à ses appels. Quand il arriva, aucun membre de l'équipe n'était arrivé, ils avaient suivi son conseil même s'il aurait espéré qu'Emily soit là, au moins il aurait pu parler avec elle. Il resta dans son bureau, seul, à bosser sur des rapports jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe arrive les uns après les autres, mais Emily n'était toujours pas là quand il descendit dans l'open-space à 12H30. JJ, Reid, Morgan et Penelope parlaient de choses et d'autres.

Aaron : « Bonjour, est ce que l'un de vous aurait parlé à Emily depuis hier soir ? »

Reid : « Je lui ai parlé quand elle est parti, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis. »

JJ : « On se disait d'ailleurs que c'était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée mais on pensait qu'elle était avec vous. »

Aaron : « Non, on s'est disputé et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait essayer de la joindre pour savoir comment elle va, sil vous plait ? »

JJ : « Je vais essayer de l'appeler. »

Aaron : « Merci JJ. »

Il monta et se dirigea vers son bureau. JJ essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois Emily mais elle n'obtenu, elle aussi, aucune réponse. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Hotch et fit signe à Reid, Morgan et Garcia de prévenir Rossi et d'aller dans la salle de réunion. Elle demanda à Hotch de la suivre dans la salle de réunion ce qu'il fit de suite. Une fois tous dans la salle de réunion, JJ leur expliqua la situation.

JJ : « J'ai essayé d'appeler sur son portable et sur son fixe et elle ne répond pas alors j'ai appelé le gardien de son immeuble pour savoir si elle était rentré chez elle hier soir et il m'a répondu que non. »

Rossi : « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Emily ? »

Hotch : « On s'est disputé hier soir dans mon bureau, elle est parti en colère, elle a même oublié son sac donc je suis passé chez elle hier soir mais elle n'était pas là et depuis j'essaye de l'appeler, mais son portable est coupé et sur son fixe elle ne répond pas, ce qui est normal si elle n'est pas chez elle. Où a-t-elle pu aller? Sa mère n'est même pas en France, on est sa seule famille, je ne vois pas où elle a pu dormir cette nuit.

Penelope : « Je vais essayer de localiser son portable ou sa voiture. »

Morgan : « Attend, je vais t'aider ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Le reste de l'équipe resta en silence, à attendre, en espérant que Garcia reviendrait avec de bonnes nouvelles. Elle revint 15 minutes plus tard, suivit de Derek. A voir leur tête on comprenait tout de suite que rien de bon n'était à prévoir.

Penelope : « Je n'ai pas pu localiser son portable, ni sa voiture donc nous avons appelé tous les hôpitaux et une femme inconnue à était admise à l'hôpital cette nuit. Elle pourrait correspondre à Emily mais on n'en est pas sûr car elle n'avait pas de papier sur elle. »

Reid : « C'est grave ? »

Morgan : « Ils n'ont pas voulu nous en dire plus au téléphone. »

Ils étaient tous sous le choc, ils ne s'attendaient pas à de telles nouvelles.

Morgan : « Allons-y, je sais dans quel hôpital elle est. »

Ils suivirent Morgan et prirent deux voitures pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Arriver sur place ils demandèrent à voir le médecin de cette femme inconnue.

Derek : « Docteur Montgomery, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Comment va-t-elle ?»

Médecin : « Agent Morgan ! Je voudrais d'abord m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de l'agent Prentiss avant de vous dire quoi que se soit, suivez moi ! »

Ils suivirent le médecin jusqu'à une petite fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir Emily allonger sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle était relié par des fils à des machines, elle avait aussi un masque d'oxygène qui lui permettait de respirer et on pouvait entendre le bip des machines qui indiquait que son cœur battait régulièrement. Quand Aaron la vit, il eut envie de pleurer, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir était la pour elle. Toute l'équipe était choquée de la voir comme ça, elle qui était toujours en pleine forme.

Penelope : « Oh non ! »

Penelope se mit à pleurer, JJ la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Derek n'avait pas besoin de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Emily.

Médecin : « L'agent Prentiss est dans le coma, on ne peut pas savoir quand elle se réveillera ni dans quel état elle sera à son réveil. Pour l'instant son état est stable, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir d'avantage. Est-elle mariée ou a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? »

Hotch : « Oui, je suis son petit ami, pourquoi ? »

Médecin : « Votre petit amie est enceinte de 3 semaines, le saviez vous ? »

Hotch : « Non, je ne le savais pas. Comment va le bébé ? »

Médecin : « Il va bien mais il serait préférable que l'agent Prentiss se réveille vite sinon le bébé pourrait avoir des séquelles. »

Hotch : « Que s'est t'il passé exactement docteur ? »

Médecin : « Un camion a grillé un stop et lui est rentré dedans, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, le chauffeur du camion n'a rien eu. Il a était arrêté par la police en attendant que l'on confirme qu'il a bien grillé le stop, mais, avec le témoignage des personnes présentes lors de l'accident, il devrait être condamné. La voiture de votre amie à était bien abimée, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. »

Hotch : « On peut rester près d'elle ? »

Médecin : « Bien sur, restez autant que vous voulez. »

Reid : « Merci, docteur. »

Le docteur les laissa entre eux. Personne n'osait parler, Hotch rentra dans la chambre d'Emily, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Ils se mirent tous autour de son lit. Elle avait l'air si paisible malgré les circonstances. Hotch s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se sentait si coupable de voir Emily dans ce lit d'hôpital. Penelope avait arrêté de pleurer mais avait les yeux gonflés et rouges d'avoir pleuré, on pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de toutes l'équipe, eux qui étaient si forts d'habitude. Même Hotch qui ne montrait jamais ces émotions laissa couler quelques larmes. Dans de telles circonstances, il est difficile ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Ils repensaient tous au jour où JJ leur avait annoncé la mort d'Emily, ils n'avaient aucunement envie de revivre ce moment. Le jour où ils avaient appris la mort d'Emily avait était le pire de leur vie, elle avait déjà tant enduré, et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau entre la vie et la mort. Penelope se dégagea des bras de JJ et avança jusqu'au lit. Elle prit la main d'Emily et lui murmura : « Salut ma puce, je te préviens tu as intérêt à te réveiller car on ne peut pas continuer sans toi, tu n'as pas le droit de partir et de nous laisser comme ça. Sil te plait Emily, réveille toi ma chérie. »

Ses larmes coulaient de nouveau, mais cette fois si, elle pleura en silence et ne quitta pas Emily des yeux. JJ s'approcha de Penelope et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de la réconforter même si elle n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer elle aussi. Reid quant à lui restait à regarder Emily sans rien dire, Rossi était à ses cotés, lui non plus ne disait pas un mot. Hotch se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il devait appeler Jessica, pour lui dire qu'il irait lui-même récupérer Jack à l'école c'était à lui de lui dire qu'Emily était à l'hôpital. Ca n'allait pas être facile après ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère. Si Emily ne se réveillait pas, Aaron ne s'en remettrai pas et Jack n'ont plus. Ils avaient déjà perdu quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient beaucoup, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Emily. Une fois qu'il eut prévenu Jessica il retourna au près d'Emily. Il resta, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, au chevet de leur amie jusqu'à se qu'il soit l'heure pour Aaron d'aller chercher Jack à l'école. Rossi, JJ, Penelope et Morgan décidèrent de rentrer chez eux afin de se reposer il reviendrait le lendemain. Quant à Reid, il décida de rester au chevet d'Emily jusqu'au retour d'Aaron.

Aaron arriva devant l'école et attendit la sortie des enfants. Quand Jack vit son père, il couru dans ses bras, il avait un grand sourire, il n'avait pas pour habitude que son père vienne le chercher.

Jack : « Papa ! Tu n'es pas au travail ? »

Aaron : « Non, je suis venu te chercher mon bonhomme. J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

Jack comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, son père n'était pas dans son état normal, il pu sentir que son père n'allait pas bien.

Jack : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? »

Aaron : « Viens, on va s'asseoir dans la voiture. »

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, Jack était de plus en plus inquiet. Aaron regarda son fils, il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui.

Aaron : « Emily a eu un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle est dans le coma, je suis désolé mon bonhomme. »

Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré son jeune âge, il comprit qu'Emily, la personne qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maman, avait des ennuis. Aaron le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dessus de la tête afin de le réconforter.

Jack : « Elle va aller bien, hein papa ? »

Aaron : « Oui mon bonhomme, elle va aller mieux ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Aaron savait qu'il mentait à son fils car il ne pouvait savoir en réalité si Emily irait mieux un jour, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait déjà suffisamment souffert.

Jack : « On peut aller la voir papa ? »

Aaron : « Oui, bien sûr, on y va. »

Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Emily. Jack se précipita vers son lit, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et la prit dans ses bras. Aaron et Reid était attendri par les gestes de Jack envers Emily, on pouvait voir combien le petit garçon tenait à elle.

Jack : « Salut Emily, J'espère que tu vas aller mieux car papa est triste quand tu ne vas pas bien et moi aussi je suis triste. »

Il se blottit dans les bras d'Emily et ferma les yeux. Aaron fit signe à Reid de le suivre dehors. Reid s'exécuta. Ils restèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

Aaron : « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais veiller sur elle et je vous préviendrai s'il y a le moindre changement. Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle pendant que j'étais parti chercher Jack. »

Reid : « De rien. J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux. »

Aaron : « J'espère aussi, mais rappelle toi, Emily est forte, elle va s'en sortir. »

Reid hocha la tête et parti, Aaron observa Jack et Emily et se décida à les rejoindre. Jack s'était endormi dans les bras d'Emily, Aaron s'installa dans un fauteuil et les regarda. Ils restèrent toute la nuit.

Alors ?


End file.
